Bound
by Irishclover
Summary: Michael uses a spell to gain power in order to de-rat Amy, that in turn binds Spike and Willow together. Chaos ensues! *Chapter 10 is now up* R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bound1/?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Irishclover2001@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG- nothing happens maybe R later...  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all, but I can wish can't I?  
  
Summary: Michael is a clepto... But it happens when you're lonely.  
  
Archive: Its not anywhere yet, I'm not sure if anyone would want this...  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my FIRST Fanfic. Please don't eat my head off. Tell me if I should do this or yet leave it to the pros!  
  
Notes: I got the idea after watching Gingerbread. This will have some W/S later. I'm not even sure what I'm doing!  
  
Dedication: To Calie because she told me to write something.  
  
**: Are Willow's thoughts  
  
~~~~  
  
Willow quickly walked up the steps to The Sunnydale High School. Willow glanced over her shoulder because she thought that someone had called her name. This ended up to be a big mistake because she didn't see a figure dressed in black run out of the school with something hugged tightly to his body. Just as Willow turned back the man ran right into her knocking her down a couple of steps.  
  
"Oh my god Willow are you ok?"  
  
"Michael? What are you doing here?" Willow asked as he quickly helped her to her feet. Michael looked back at the doors to the school and then said, "I can't talk now I have to go." And with that he was off running, little realizing that he had dropped one of the items that he was so carefully trying to get out of there with.  
  
Willow watched him take off, running as fast as he could. 'Wonder what he was up to. He hasn't been very well since the witch trial brought on by that demon.'  
  
Just then Willow saw a small old book, she bent down to pick it up and then she walked inside.  
  
~~The Library~~  
  
Willow opened the doors of the library to hear Buffy say, "What did he take?"  
  
"What did who take?" Willow asked. Buffy and Giles looked at her and Buffy looked down as Giles was looking for the right words to say.  
  
"Ahh yes, well, you see... what is that in your hands?"  
  
Willow looked at the book in her hands and said, "I don't know it was out side, Michael must have dropped it."  
  
"Michael? You should have stopped him, that no good thief! Evil witch he is!" Buffy said and then looking at Willow regretted her words.  
  
Willow looked at the book in her hands again and then read the title, which was in Latin translating into "Dark Spells and Rituals". 'Why would Michael want to do a dark spell? And how dark? Is he really that far into witchcraft?' Willow's thoughts were interrupted by Giles saying something about having to find Michael before something bad happened.  
  
"Oh I'll go do that." Buffy said with a happy smile on her face.  
  
"Umm... no Buffy I think that Willow should go and talk to him, because she will probably understand him better. They were both friends of Amy."  
  
Willow agreed and then left before they could tell her anything else.  
  
~~  
  
End Part 1  
  
What do you guys think? 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bound 2/?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Irishclover2001@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG- nothing happens maybe R later...  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all, but I can wish can't I?  
  
Summary: Michael finds the cure to Amy's ratness. Guess how he does it!  
  
Archive: Its not anywhere yet, I'm not sure if anyone would want this...  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my FIRST Fanfic. Please don't eat my head off. Tell me if I should do this or yet leave it to the pros!  
  
Spoilers: Watch Gingerbread... nothing else really.  
  
Notes: I got the idea after watching Gingerbread.  
  
FYI: Angel is dead or something like that. Maybe I will bring him back, not sure. Spike is Druless (Yea!) she is dead too. Spike is in LA. Oz is just friends with Willow now, they broke up.  
  
Dedication: To Ruby for your encouragement and to Angela for talking to me about titles! (Thanx Angela but I don't want a title no one understands until you have a lot of sugar! But sugar is good! You Rock!!)  
  
**: Are Willow's thoughts  
  
Part 2  
  
~~~~  
  
As Michael quietly approached his house he looked down at the books he was caring and swore. "Damn I must have dropped it when I ran into Willow!" He opened the door to his house knowing that no one would be home. He turned, locked and dead bolted the door and then went to his room. He sat down and opened one of the books. The title on the page read 'Shapeshifting and it's Reversals'. Michael read out loud "If a person turns themselves in to something else only they can change themselves back unless another person helped perform the shapeshifting. A Ritual of Binding must..." Michael looked at the next page to find it one a completely different subject. The page he wanted was missing, torn from the book. He flipped through the book looking for more information on it. After finding nothing he picked up the other book. After flipping a few pages he found Ritual of Binding.  
  
Ritual of Binding  
  
By binding two powerful creatures of different blood together the caster gains the power to undo powerful spells by taking part of the energy from the bound creatures without killing them. This leaves it so that the caster has control over the creature's power for as long as the binding is complete.  
  
As Michael read on he found that he didn't have to find 'two different creatures' because the Goddess Hecate does it for him. Michael quickly set out in gathering the necessary ingredients and tools for the spell. "Don't worry Amy your going to be back to normal real soon, I promise."  
  
~~Down a dark road~~  
  
'Goddess I never noticed how dark it was at night', Willow thought as she quickly walked to Michael's house. Willow looked up at the sky as a large cold gust of wind hit her. The clouds began to gather and had a strange bluish-silver tint to them.  
  
'Looks like it's going to rain, better hurry and see what Michael has been getting himself into.'  
  
"Willow..." Something seemed to whisper.  
  
"Who's there?" Willow said as she turned around.  
  
'It seems like the wind is whispering my name. That's crazy Will, its just dark and your tired!' Willow tried the convince herself.  
  
~~In a bar in LA~~  
  
Spike sat there at the bar watching all the 'happy little meals' walk around. He wasn't going to eat anyone, he had already eaten, but for some reason he felt like watching them.  
  
"To happy the bloody lot of them." Spike muttered to himself. Spike had enough of their happiness so he got up and left the bar. As he walked in the parking lot he turned around thinking that he heard his name.  
  
"Great now I'm delusional", He said sarcastically to himself.  
  
"Spike..." The wind seemed to whisper.  
  
"Go to bloody hell!" Spike said back to the wind. He then was hit by a large gust of wind.  
  
~~At exactly the same time~~  
  
Michael finishes the last of him spell by cutting his hand and dripping his blood over a flame that turned blue-silver with the blood hit it.  
  
A bolt of blue-silver lightening then hit Willow and Spike. Both fell to the ground and blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
End part 2  
  
OK so what do ya think??? 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Bound 3/?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Irishclover2001@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG- nothing happens maybe R later...  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all, but I can wish can't I?  
  
Summary: Willow and Spike wake up!  
  
Archive: It's not anywhere yet, I'm not sure if anyone would want this...  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my FIRST Fanfic.  
  
Spoilers: Watch Gingerbread... nothing else really.  
  
Notes: I got the idea after watching Gingerbread.  
  
FYI: Angel is dead or something like that. Maybe I will bring him back, not sure. Spike is Druless (Yea!) she is dead too. Spike is in LA. Oz is just friends with Willow now, they broke up.  
  
Dedication: To Cremona for the title, love ya, to everyone that sent feedback, and to my onelist Corruption of the Mind.  
  
**: Are Willow's thoughts  
  
[]: Spike's thoughts  
  
Part 3  
  
~~~  
  
Willow woke up to a sick feeling and a stern nudging into her ribs. Willow opened her eyes and rolled over onto her back. She lay there on the cold black pavement looking up at a vampire who as staring down at her.  
  
"Looks like my lucky day. Didn't anyone tell you not to be out so late at night, let alone fall asleep in the middle of the road?" The vampire asked giving her an evil smile.  
  
"Oh shit." Willow muttered to herself.  
  
~~In LA~~  
  
Spike sat up and got to his feet. "What the hell happened?" Spike said to himself as he began to walk away. The he had a wave of danger and terror hit him. That's when he "heard" a cry for help, in his head.  
  
[What the hell is this? Who are you?] Spike demanded.  
  
~~  
  
Willow was startled by the demanding voice in her head. *Was that Spike? And why does it sound like he is in my head?*  
  
[I could ask you the same thing!]  
  
~~  
  
Just then Spike "Saw" through Willow's eyes.  
  
[Luv that's a vampire, and unless you want to be dinner, I think you should do something!]  
  
*Do you want me to sing to him or something? I'm not Buffy and I don't have anything on me. What do I do, run?!*  
  
[Well Red I'm thinking yeah.]  
  
Spike "saw" Willow kick the vampire in the shins then start to run. But the vampire was too fast and easily caught up with her. She struggled against him so the vampire dug his nails into her flesh drawing blood. Spike felt pain in his arms and when he looked he had crescent shaped cuts in his arms with blood bleeding out.  
  
Spike became very angry and vamped out, that's when he "saw" the look on the vampire's face. The vampire went from being totally in control to scared half to death. The vampire let go of Willow and ran as fast as he could away.  
  
*Spike what did you do?*  
  
[I didn't do anything Red. Now get out of my head. I don't need anyone seeing where I am, and most of all not the best friend of the slayer.]  
  
And with that Spike's voice and over all presence was gone.  
  
'Now that was strange.'  
  
Willow looked down at her watch and was very shocked that her watch read 2AM.  
  
'I've been out here 3 hours. Goddess I'm going to be dead when I get home and I didn't get to see Michael!' Willow turned around and ran home.  
  
~~~  
  
End of part 3  
  
So what do you think? Sorry it's a little strange I wrote it listening to  
  
Type O Negative's Blood and Fire, and Bile's I Reject. If you know the songs you understand. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bound 4/?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Irishclover2001@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG- nothing happens maybe R later...  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all, but I can wish can't I?  
  
Summary: Willow goes to school and has a strange thing happen to her.  
  
Archive: It's not anywhere yet, if you want it ask!  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my FIRST Fanfic.  
  
Spoilers: Watch Gingerbread... nothing else really.  
  
Notes: I got the idea after watching Gingerbread.  
  
FYI: Angel is dead or something like that. Maybe I will bring him back, not sure. Spike is Druless (Yea!) she is dead too. Spike is in LA. Oz is just friends with Willow now, they broke up.  
  
Dedication: To everyone that has sent me e-mails to get better after I was really sick. You know who you are, I love you!  
  
**: Are Willow's thoughts  
  
[ ]: Spike's thoughts  
  
Part 4  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So did you yell... I mean talk to Michael?" Buffy asked as she sat down next to  
  
Willow at a picnic table outside the school.  
  
"Ummm... no he wasn't home. I'll talk to him later." Willow lied hoping that it didn't show on her face.  
  
"Oh ok. So are we up to some Bronzing tonight?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'll tell you later ok?"  
  
:::THE BELL RINGS:::  
  
"Ok, so I will see you in the Library after school. Giles wants to talk to us about some prophecy or something. You know hell mouthy stuff!" Buffy got up and walked away.  
  
*Well at least I didn't have to tell her about last night. That was strange.* Willow got up and walked to class.  
  
The day's classes passed uneventful, they were long and Willow was bored out of her mind. So when the end of school finally came she was grateful. Willow went to her locker and got her books, then walked to the Library. As Willow passed though double doors of the Library, Willow felt a sense of terror. Images of pain and death flashed through her head. Then a hot feeling of anger and then it was gone.  
  
"Willow are you ok?" Giles asked with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
Willow blinked a few times and then asked "What?"  
  
"You have been standing at the door staring into space. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just dizzy for a second."  
  
"Well, if your sure, please come in and sit down Willow. I have much to discuss right now." Giles said as Willow moved to take her regular seat at the table.  
  
"There is a new prophecy that I have been made aware of by the council. Apparently a powerful sorcerer will being coming to or is already here on the Hellmouth. And he will call upon a creature of death and destruction to do his biding. And with this creature he can appear in any form he wants."  
  
"OK so what's he look like and how hard will it be to kill him?" Buffy asked really bored.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, but after more research we will find something more helpful."  
  
"OK. I'm going patrolling after dark so I'm going, I have stuff to do." Buffy said trying to get out of the research.  
  
"Yes, well we will all meet here at say 6:30."  
  
Buffy, Xander, Cordy and Willow got up and left the school.  
  
~~6:30PM~~  
  
Willow walked in to the Library and sat down at the table. She was apparently the only one here besides Giles. Giles came out of his office and looked at Willow.  
  
"I have found something that might help. But it requires a talent in the  
  
'Arts'."  
  
"The 'Arts'? You mean witchcraft? Well, I think I can help with that."  
  
"Yes, well I would like to do a little more research before we do anything that involves the craft." Giles said as he took a sip of his tea.  
  
Willow started to read the book in front of her but quickly found her mind wondering. *Goddess this is so boring!* Willow closed her eyes and started to see something that wasn't her imagination. The place was dark and she could "hear" the music and it's loud bass line. She saw as "she" grabbed a girl about 18 years old and was about to bite into her neck.  
  
*Oh my Goddess!*  
  
[Will you stay in your own mind; I'm trying to eat here.] Spike's voice rang out clearly in her mind.  
  
*It's not like I mean this to happen! I didn't do this, and how do you know I'm the one who is doing this? Maybe its your fault!*  
  
[Hardly!] Spike snorted.  
  
[You better fix this or stop this! I'm trying to survive, I don't need you! NOW GET OUT OF MY MIND!!]  
  
Spike's anger shouted at her and passed from him to Willow as she growled and opened her eyes to hear Giles gasp.  
  
"Oh my God Willow, you're a vampire!" Giles said taking a cross out.  
  
"I am not a vampire Giles." Willow said taking Buffy's compact off the table and opening it up to see that her eyes were a demon yellow color. Willow blinked a few times and her green came back. Willow got up and ran out of the Library in shock.  
  
*What is he doing to me?*  
  
~~~  
  
End part 4  
  
So what do you think? Weird right? Yea well that's what you get when I'm drugged on cold medicine.  
  
Luv ya all later! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Bound 5/?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Irishclover2001@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG- nothing happens maybe R later...  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all, but I can wish can't I?  
  
Summary: Confrontation in the Park, and a stupid wizard guy. How Fun!  
  
Archive: It's not anywhere yet, if you want it ask!  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my FIRST Fanfic.  
  
Spoilers: Watch Gingerbread... nothing else really.  
  
Notes: I got the idea after watching Gingerbread.  
  
FYI: Angel is dead or something like that. Maybe I will bring him back, not sure. Spike is Druless (Yea!) she is dead too. Spike is in LA. Oz is just friends with Willow now, they broke up.  
  
Dedication: To Angela, cuz she is so like me it's scary! LOL! ;)  
  
**: Are Willow's thoughts  
  
[ ]: Spike's thoughts  
  
Part 5  
  
~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked through the park looking for Willow. After she had come to the  
  
Library Giles had told her Willow was a vampire, she set out to find out if it was true. Buffy thought as she walked around town looking for Willow, that she couldn't stake Willow. Willow was her best friend, and how did Willow become a vampire? Buffy sensed someone near so she drew her stake from its hiding place.  
  
"Don't bother Buffy, I'm not a vampire." Willow said as she looked down from the tree she was sitting in, startling Buffy in the process.  
  
"Willow! God I have been looking for you everywhere. I was worried. You're not a vampire! That's great, wait till Giles hears this."  
  
"No. I have some stuff to figure out. I can't do this with you, I have to do it on my own." Willow said as she hopped out of the tree.  
  
"Will what are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't know really. Something is wrong with..."  
  
"It doesn't matter what she is talking about, because you will die now."  
  
Both Buffy and Willow turned around to see a man with long black finger nails and a dark green clock standing there, threatening them.  
  
"Excuse me who do you think you are?" Buffy said trying to hide her shock that someone had snuck up on her.  
  
"I think that I am Vayless, you maker and destroyer."  
  
"Yeah right, I have fought a lot scarier people than you. And by that way those nails are really sick."  
  
"Buffy I don't think you want to do this. Relax we need to get out of here, not provoke him." Willow said pleading.  
  
"You should listen to your friend, Slayer. She knows too much for her young age. And it has nothing to do with the Bloody One."  
  
"The Bloody One? What are you talking about dude? I think you're insane, I mean why do you want to destroy the world? That's stupid you're on it!" Buffy said feeling left out of the conversation.  
  
"Destroy the world? Is that what you think I'm trying to do? No Slayer, I only want to complete my rite of passage, and then own the world."  
  
"Over my dead body, Payless.  
  
"It's Vayless, and now you really will die."  
  
"I think I will be going now." Willow said looking for a place to run to.  
  
As she turned around Vayless moved his hands and created a magic ball.  
  
[What have you got yourself into now Red?!]  
  
*I don't know, oh goddess help*  
  
[Forget the Goddess she wont help you.]  
  
"I think not little one," Vayless said as he hurled the ball at Willow.  
  
Willow turned as it hit her.  
  
"Don't you ever touch her again." Willow said but in Spike's voice and then she vamped out.  
  
"Oh my God Willow, you really are a vampire!" Buffy said with wide eyes.  
  
"I hear you want to own the world. Well that was all fine until the minute you decided it involved hurting Red. So you want to play? OK, let's play."  
  
Spike said though Willow's body and she grabbed Vayless and snapped his neck.  
  
*Spike! Oh goddess he's dead.*  
  
[Yes, well Red that was fun, but I'm going now.]  
  
Willow's vamped out features faded away and she became herself again. Willow dropped Vayless and looked at her hands.  
  
Willow turned to see that Buffy had her stake raised up.  
  
"God you lied to me. You're a vampire!"  
  
"I'm not a vampire Buffy! I don't know what's happening to me. But I'm going to find out, but I need time and you can't help."  
  
"I want to help but you have to tell me the truth, Willow."  
  
"Tell Giles that I'm going to come in and use some of his books tomorrow.  
  
Buffy I'm me but I'm not. It's hard the explain and until I can explain it  
  
I'm not going to tell you. You might do something we will both regret. OK Buffy?"  
  
"OK Willow, I'll tell Giles, and will see you later.  
  
"Goodnight Buffy." Willow said as she turns toward home and started to walk.  
  
"Goodnight Willow." Buffy whispered and walked away.  
  
~~  
  
Ok so the ending really sucked but it will get better. The ending I had I decided to take off cuz I want to use it later. Haha. Well hope you all like it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Bound 6/?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Irishclover2001@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG13- nothing happens maybe R later...  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all, but I can wish can't I?  
  
Summary: Willow walks around and guess where she ends up.  
  
Archive: Does anyone want this?  
  
Feedback: Yes, this is my FIRST Fanfic.  
  
Spoilers: Watch Gingerbread... nothing else really. I've changed the timeline so gingerbread happened and then they went to college, but the whole graduation Armageddon* didn't happen.  
  
Notes: I got the idea after watching Gingerbread.  
  
FYI: Angel is dead or something like that. Maybe I will bring him back, not sure. Spike is Druless (Yea!) she is dead too. Spike is in LA. Oz is just friends with Willow now, they broke up.  
  
Dedication: To Ruby because I love her writing!  
  
**: Are Willow's thoughts  
  
[ ]: Spike's thoughts  
  
Part 6  
  
~~~  
  
Willow walked the town blindly till she felt rather than saw the sun come up. She had been thinking of what to do about Spike being able to more or less become her, and take over her body for a short period of time. And that he was in her head and vice versa. It pissed her off, and he though it was HER fault!  
  
'Self centered brat!' She thought as she turned on a dirt path.  
  
'Wow did I really just think that? You know Willow all of this started right after Michael stole those books. I think we had better go give that boy a visit, because if he has anything to do with this he will be so dead.'  
  
Willow walked along a large creek, watching the water flow and the color it turned as the new days sun touched it.  
  
'Oh god School! What am I going to do, I haven't been home yet and I haven't slept or done homework! Oh fuck it all, I don't care not right now.'  
  
~~Some time later~~  
  
Willow had been walking around blindly for hours now, until she stopped in front of a house and could walk no more. Willow looked up at the house with it's faded blue and tan trim. The paint was peeling off and the front window had cardboard and duct tape over a hole. 'This is Michael's house. Well, lets see if he is home.' Willow walked up to the door and before she could knock the door opened.  
  
"Hello Willow." Michael said standing in the doorway wearing all black and a grin on his face.  
  
"Hi Michael. I was wondering if I could talk to you. It's kind of important."  
  
"I know. Come on in, I don't bite." He said moving out of the way for her is come in.  
  
"Ha, very funny." Willow said as she moved passed him. Michael slammed the door behind her...  
  
~~  
  
This is where I stopped writing. What do you guys think? Should I write more? Is it worth it? 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Bound 7/?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Irishclover2001@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG13- nothing happens maybe R later...  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all, but I can wish can't I?  
  
Summary: Willow and Michael have a talk, then Willow and Spike talk after that.  
  
Archive: Does anyone want this?  
  
Feedback: Sure why not, flame me too.... yea Flame me!!  
  
Spoilers: Watch Gingerbread... nothing else really. I've changed the timeline so gingerbread happened and then they went to college, but the whole graduation Armageddon* didn't happen.  
  
Notes: I got the idea after watching Gingerbread.  
  
FYI: Angel is dead or something like that. Maybe I will bring him back, not sure. Spike is Druless (Yea!) she is dead too. Spike is in LA. Oz is just friends with Willow now, they broke up.  
  
Dedication: To Erika for making me write again and to Drea for giving me the confidence to know how to again.  
  
**: Are Willow's thoughts  
  
[ ]: Spike's thoughts  
  
Part 7  
  
~~~  
  
The door slammed loudly behind her making Willow jump. She quickly turned around and saw that Michael had a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Michael? What's wrong with you? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Willow, I've done something so, so remarkable that you would never believe it. Or maybe you would. I'm going to get Amy back. I'm also going to be in good favor of the Goddess. Do you know what this feels like? I mean its ultimate power, not that I'm concerned with power."  
  
"Michael you're starting to scare me. What did you do?!"  
  
"I've performed a binding spell that will rival that of the spell that the Great Vorseece did with the warrior Gorton and the maiden Deltra."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is that I get Amy back, safe and sound. You don't know how much I miss her."  
  
Willow moved closer to Michael and gave him a hug.  
  
"Michael it's great that you have found a way to change back Amy but what it all this stuff about bindings and whatnot?"  
  
"Willow, don't you see? You and that vampire, William. You are both bound together. You two are the power that makes this ritual up. The Goddess chooses you to help me with this task. I mean, isn't that the greatest thing? The Goddess actually chose you!"  
  
"Ummm... yeah, sure that's just great. I'm bound to some vampire named William? Do I know him?"  
  
"Oh course you do silly, you have been talking to him ever since you were bound to him."  
  
"Umm... Michael I have no idea what you are talking about, but I don't want to be bound to any vampires, thank you very much. So can you just get your ritual done and then unbind us or whatever?"  
  
"Fear not, I'm sure that the Goddess will unbind you so to speak when all of this is over. You will have to wait for the next full moon when your powers and his are together in harmony and have the most strength though."  
  
"Ok. I think I can wait that long, I mean the next full moon is at the end of the month right?"  
  
"That is correct. Umm... Willow one question though. Why aren't you at school? I mean you always go to school."  
  
"I could ask you the same question Michael."  
  
"That you could, now if you would depart, I have a spell to work with."  
  
"Ok, I will talk to you later then. And Michael no more of this binding me to people I don't even know without asking, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Willow. I will talk to you soon."  
  
"Yeah, bye and take care."  
  
Willow stepped out of the house and decided to go home. 'No one will be home', she thought bitterly. 'I really don't want to go to school, so why not? This will be the first time ever that I have ditched school. I'm feeling reckless, screw school for today!'  
  
Willow walked home and took a nice long hot shower. She got some clean clothing on and lay down on her bed. *Now what do I do? What do people do that ditch school?*  
  
[They shut up and stop talking to themselves. You know some people are trying to get a little shuteye around here!]  
  
*Spike!*  
  
[Not so loud Pet, I'm right here. I can hear you loud and clear unfortunately!]  
  
*Sorry. Spike I have to ask you something... Ummm... oh Goddess I can't believe I'm asking him this, and that I didn't realize this earlier...*  
  
[Red! You're babbling. Get on with it. Ask me whatever you want so I can get some sleep.]  
  
*Spike, what's your real name?*  
  
[Jeez Red that's all you wanted to ask me? It's William, now can I go now?]  
  
*Oh Goddess. You're the one! Michael you stupid asshole, I can't believe you actually did this to me!*  
  
[Red? What's wrong? Who the hell is Michael and what the bloody hell did he 'actually' do to you?]  
  
*Umm... well he sort of, boundustogethertosaveourfriendAmywhohasbeenstuckinratform...*  
  
[Hold on, slow down. Now say that again, only about 100 times slower!]  
  
*Umm... well what I said was that he sort of bound us together to save our friend Amy who has been stuck in rat form... yeah.*  
  
[He did what? Well fix it why don't you?]  
  
*Spike its not that simple. I mean he said that once the ritual is done then we will become unbound but we have to wait.*  
  
[Wait till what?]  
  
*...*  
  
[Red? What are you hiding from me? Come on tell me, what are we waiting for?]  
  
*The next full moon.*  
  
[Red that's a whole bloody month!]  
  
*Yeah, well it's for a good cause. I mean it's to save a friend of mine. And I mean it's not like we are hurting each other or anything so why don't we wait until the ritual is over and everything will be back to normal.*  
  
[Grrr... Red if you were anyone else I would have traveled all the way to Sunnyhell and ripped your throat out and left your rotting undrank corpse in the street. But I'm not going to do that.]  
  
*Ummm... well thank you, I guess. I mean I don't want to die or anything.*  
  
[So instead I'm going to go all the way to Sunnyhell just so I can rip your pretty little throat out, drink you dry and then leave your rotting corpse in the street!]  
  
*Spike, oh Goddess, you can't!*  
  
[Oh just watch me.]  
  
*Spike you have no idea what killing me will do to you. I mean we are bound together and all. So it would be best if we just tried to stay out of each other's way and just wait till the end of the month and everything will be ok. I hope.*  
  
[Fine Pet have it your way. But I swear I will kill you if I have to.]  
  
*I believe it!*  
  
[So Pet what's a bound couple to do?]  
  
*Umm... whatever you want to I guess. I have no idea, this has never happened to me before.*  
  
[That much is obvious. But since this is new to me too, I'm going to go sleep on it.*  
  
*Umm... goodnight Spike.*  
  
[Night Red, sweet bloody dreams to you.]  
  
*Ohh... sure, yeah to you too.*  
  
[It's so much fun making you squirm. Bye.]  
  
The connection was ended and both Willow and Spike were feeling a loss of the intimate connection. They both missed it but wouldn't admit it to themselves.  
  
~~  
  
End Part 7  
  
I picked it up again. I really don't know where I'm going though. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Bound 8/?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: DMHallock@mac.com  
  
Rating: PG13- nothing happens maybe R later...  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all, but I can wish can't I?  
  
Summary: Spike is not sure about this "binding" and Buffy goes berserk.  
  
Archive: Does anyone want this?  
  
Feedback: Sure why not, flame me too.... yea Flame me!!  
  
Spoilers: Watch Gingerbread... nothing else really. I've changed the timeline so gingerbread happened and then they went to college, but the whole graduation Armageddon* didn't happen.  
  
Notes: I got the idea after watching Gingerbread.  
  
FYI: Angel is dead or something like that. Maybe I will bring him back, not sure. Spike is Druless (Yea!) she is dead too. Spike is in LA. Oz is just friends with Willow now, they broke up.  
  
Dedication: To Flipper, because he is such a dork that I wrote this when I was pissed at him.  
  
**: Are Willow's thoughts  
  
[ ]: Spike's thoughts  
  
Part 8  
  
~~~  
  
Spike laid back in his bed in his LA apartment. He couldn't go back to bed; no matter how much he tried he just couldn't do it. 'Damn witch, look at what she has done to me!' Spike wasn't happy, although the thought of being able to somewhat control and hear the thoughts of a friend of the slayer was kind of interesting. 'This might even be a little fun.' Spike got up from his bed knowing that sleep had eluded him and wouldn't come back for a while. He looked around at his apartment and then decided to sit at his small kitchen table. He sat there for a long time deciding what he was going to do about Willow. 'I could leave her along. She did say that the spell would be undone at the end of the month. This would also give me time to spy on the Slayer. Maybe this isn't so bad after all. Although I'm probably going to regret this whole thing. Oh well."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Willow's House 3:30PM  
  
The loud banging on the door and the doorbell going off at the same time jolted Willow out of her thoughts. She walked out of her room and down stairs. As she walked over to the door wondering who could be at the door she noticed thought the window that it was Buffy, Xander and Oz. She finally got to the door and opened it up.  
  
"Yes?" Willow asked cautiously.  
  
"You have been missing all day and all you can say is 'yes'?" Buffy yelled at her.  
  
"Umm... yeah. So what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well you can explain why you were not in school. Do you know that we had a test in history today? You know that Xander and I failed it because you weren't there?"  
  
"Test? Oh yeah that history test. Opps forgot about it."  
  
"Forgot? Wills you feeling ok? You don't just forget tests!" Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Umm... well I did."  
  
'How about where were you?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"I walked around town."  
  
"When did you get back home?"  
  
"Ummm... 8ish."  
  
"Well I talked to you at 9 last night!"  
  
"Well that would be 8 in the morning. Yeah, I watched the sun come up."  
  
"You stayed out all night! Willow are you mental? There are VAMPIRES out in the dark!"  
  
"Yeah, guess there are. Are we done yet because I'm kind of tired?"  
  
"She's possessed! Guys grab her we are taking her to Giles."  
  
"You think that's wise? I mean she just looks tired." That was the first think Oz had said the whole time.  
  
"Oz, shut up! We are going to get her unpossessed!"  
  
Willow just shuts her door on them and starts walking towards her bedroom again. Just then the door opens and Buffy runs and tackles Willow.  
  
"Ouch... Buffy get off of me! I'm not possessed!"  
  
"Buffy maybe you should get off of her." Xander said has he walked into Willow's house.  
  
Buffy got off of Willow slowly and then grabbed Willow forcing her to stand. Willow turned to face her and soon saw stars as Buffy's fish impacted with Willow's face. Buffy threw Willow over her shoulder, passed the boys and went outside.  
  
"You guys coming?"  
  
"Ummm... yeah," Xander said running out the door.  
  
Oz stood there and then walked out the door making sure to lock it on his way out. He headed to his van and when everyone was in he drove to the Library.  
  
~~  
  
End Part 8 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Bound 9/?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Dmhallock@mac.com  
  
Rating: PG13- nothing happens maybe R later...  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all, but I can wish can't I?  
  
Summary: Willow wakes up and Buffy goes nuts again. Super Spike to the rescue... again...  
  
Archive: Does anyone want this?  
  
Feedback: Sure why not, flame me too.... yea Flame me!!  
  
Spoilers: Watch Gingerbread... nothing else really. I've changed the timeline so gingerbread happened and then they went to college, but the whole graduation Armageddon* didn't happen.  
  
Notes: I got the idea after watching Gingerbread.  
  
FYI: Angel is dead or something like that. Maybe I will bring him back, not sure. Spike is Druless (Yea!) she is dead too. Spike is in LA. Oz is just friends with Willow now, they broke up.  
  
Dedication: To Ruby for all of her Willow/Spike fics that kept me online even when I had school the next morning!  
  
**: Are Willow's thoughts  
  
[ ]: Spike's thoughts  
  
Part 9  
  
~~~  
  
"Ohh... my head," Willow said.  
  
[Well Red, it seems to me you can never seem to not get attacked or injured. Your an occupational hazard you know that?]  
  
"Shudda up!"  
  
"Willow who are you talking to?" Giles asked with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Umm... no one?"  
  
[Oh like that will work Red.]  
  
*Quit messing with my head Spike! Your being a nuisance!*  
  
[A nuisance? I've been called a lot of things in my life and well, my un- life but a nuisance is something new!]  
  
Willow stared to laugh.  
  
*You're so stupid. Shut up!*  
  
"Umm... Wills I really don't see what's so funny," Xander said walking over to her as she lay on Giles cot in his office.  
  
"It's a umm... inside joke."  
  
[Yes real 'inside']  
  
*Hey! You were yelling at me for interrupting your sleep and your meal and everything else. But now you don't seem to want to leave me alone! Why is that?*  
  
[Not telling!]  
  
*Your such a kid*  
  
[Your a brat]  
  
*Your spoiled*  
  
[Bitch]  
  
*Slut*  
  
[Whore]  
  
*Tramp*  
  
Both Willow and Spike start laughing.  
  
[Ok Red I'm going to go now. I'll be talking to you real soon.]  
  
*Bye Spike, have fun doing whatever your doing*  
  
[Sure thing Red.]  
  
The connection was cut again but it didn't hurt like last time. It still was somewhat open and alive with a slight buzzing feeling.  
  
"Ok Willow come on, lets go into the main part of the library. Everyone is there waiting for you." Xander said taking her arm and helping her up.  
  
Willow walked into the room and everyone stopped talking and looked at her. They had the look of hatred and betrayal written on their faces.  
  
"What?" Willow asked as she stopped walking towards them.  
  
Buffy looked at her and said, "Why didn't you tell us Willow?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That you had been possessed."  
  
"Buffy I keep trying to tell you I'm not possessed. I'm just having some problems right now. Everything should be fine in about a month. Yeah."  
  
"A month? You expect me to sit here and watch whoever has possessed you for a month."  
  
"Sure why not, although I'm not possessed. I'm just fine, couldn't be better."  
  
"Willow quit lying to me damn it! You were laughing at something when you where in Giles' office. What was that all about? Planning to take over the world or something?"  
  
"Buffy, chill. It's kind of a joke that I was thinking about when I was laying there. That's all. Now if you will excuse me I think I have something more important to do."  
  
Will started to walk out of the room only to have Buffy slam her up against the wall.  
  
"Damn it Buffy, I'm not Superman! Your going to kill me if you keep doing stuff like this!"  
  
[Red? What the hell is going on? That hurt!]  
  
*I'm kind of busy right now, mind if you don't distract me from being killed by Buffy? I want to savor the moment.*  
  
[Red I'm going to have to do something about this. I mean, if you die I'm probably dying with you, so I'm going to rip her throat out!]  
  
*Spike, no listen to me. You can't take control of my body because they already think I'm possessed!*  
  
[Ok fine. Where are you?]  
  
*What?*  
  
[Location Red. Where? Your house? The Library?]  
  
*The Library, why are you asking me this?*  
  
[What's the number?]  
  
*916-835-9967 ext 209 Why?*  
  
[Hold on a sec Red, I'm going to help you.]  
  
"Willow are you even listening to a word I say?" Buff said as she slammed Willow into the wall again.  
  
"Sure I am, you just said I like to kill me best friends by using my slayer powers to bash their internal organs into the wall!"  
  
"Why you little..." Buffy's sentence was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. This started everyone and they jumped. The phone rang again. Giles moved over to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Giles asked a little confused.  
  
"You tell Buffy that if she doesn't let go of Willow right now I'm going to kill her."  
  
"Umm... Spike?"  
  
"Damn straight, now tell her you bloody fool!"  
  
"Umm... Buffy, you should let go of Willow right now. Yes. I think that would be very wise."  
  
"You're talking to Spike on the phone and he is threatening me?" Buffy said in disbelief.  
  
"Watcher! I said have her let her go! Do it now!" Spike growled into the phone.  
  
"Buffy, please. Let Willow go."  
  
Buffy reluctantly let go of Willow who quickly moved as far away from everyone as possible.  
  
"Good job Watcher. Now if you or anyone else touches her ever again, you're going to find yourself in parts. Little tiny ones and your going to be alive when I do it. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Good now, if you don't mind I'm going now. And remember what I have said Watcher."  
  
The phone went dead in Giles' hands.  
  
"Willow, would you mind telling me how Spike knows you were in danger, let alone how he got this number?"  
  
"Umm... I don't know," Willow lied hoping that they would buy it.  
  
Apparently they did because Buffy looked at Willow and said, "Oh my God Willow! I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry is all you say?! You nearly killed me Buffy!"  
  
"Opps..."  
  
Willow got a nasty look in her eyes that was something that looked liked it could have only been pulled off by a very evil demon. She took a step back and then spun on her heal and walked out of the Library. Leaving the rest of them shocked and the Library door swinging back and forth.  
  
~~  
  
End Part 9 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Bound 10/?  
  
Author: Irishclover  
  
E-mail: Dmhallock@mac.com  
  
Rating: PG13- nothing happens maybe R later...  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns all, but I can wish can't I?  
  
Summary: Willow walks home and Spike and her get into a bit of an argument.  
  
Archive: Does anyone want this?  
  
Feedback: Sure why not, flame me too.... yea Flame me!!  
  
Spoilers: Watch Gingerbread... nothing else really. I've changed the timeline so gingerbread happened and then they went to college, but the whole graduation Armageddon thing didn't happen.  
  
Notes: I got the idea after watching Gingerbread.  
  
FYI: Angel is dead or something like that. Maybe I will bring him back, not sure. Spike is Druless (Yea!) she is dead too. Spike is in LA. Oz is just friends with Willow now, they broke up.  
  
Dedication: To Andy because I love him even if he doesn't know it.  
  
**: Are Willow's thoughts  
  
[ ]: Spike's thoughts  
  
Part 10  
  
~~~  
  
Willow walked down the street heading towards home. It had been later then she thought and the sky was dark. The streets were deserted. Willow continued to walk not even caring about anything. She had a feeling that if any vampires happened upon her tonight they were in for a surprise.  
  
*I can't believe her! Sorry? Like that's going to fix my internal organs!*  
  
[Well Pet I have been trying to tell you all along that she was dumb, but no, you didn't want to listen to me!]  
  
*Spike, we all know you as the evil vampire!*  
  
[That's beside the point, luv. You should have listened.]  
  
*Yeah, supposed I should have.*  
  
[At least you admit your faults and admit I was right!]  
  
*Ha! I take it back; you're the stupid one! I didn't admit anything. You're not right! Your, your...*  
  
[I'm?]  
  
*A stupid vampire!*  
  
[That all you can come up with Red?]  
  
*You're a stupid vampire with bad taste in other vampires, namely Drusilla, and you are stupid because you smoke and umm... you smell!*  
  
[Smell? Do not!]  
  
*Umm... well I made that one up, but still! Dork!*  
  
[Loser.]  
  
*Jerk.*  
  
[Moron]  
  
*No good excuse for a vampire!*  
  
[Oh! Well your a no good excuse for a witch!]  
  
*Grrr...*  
  
[I believe that's my line Pet.]  
  
*Well I stole it. It's mine now!*  
  
[Hahahahaha.... Oh it's so much fun playing word games with you.]  
  
*Thank you.*  
  
[Oh no Red I should be thanking you. I haven't had this much fun since Dru... well in a long time.]  
  
*No silly, I was saying thank you for calling and saving my life. I think I owe you one.*  
  
[Well Red if your going by now many times I have saved your life in the past couple of days you owe me a whole bunch.]  
  
*I will find a way to repay you.*  
  
Willow yawned and looked around at where she way. She had to find a way to have a conversation in her head with Spike and be aware of the surrounding area. She was almost home. She walked up the drive to her house and opened the door. No one was home, like normal. She walked up the stairs to her room and plopped down on her bed. She yawned again.  
  
[Oh, so now you're tired! You wouldn't let me go to sleep yet you are going to sleep! Not fair, now it's my turn, I forbid you to go to sleep]  
  
*Spike what will forbidding me to go to sleep do? And why can't I go to sleep, I'm tired. And you slept earlier, you had a dream...*  
  
[I finally have a person to have a decent conversation with and you want to sleep! And what do you mean dream?]  
  
*Umm... nothing!*  
  
[Red!]  
  
*Umm... well... you had a dream and it was nice. Kind of cute you know? And well I liked it so I watched it and yeah.*  
  
[Red you must be daydreaming. I don't dream, I haven't since I was a child. I haven't since I became a vampire. And I'm not saying Vampires don't dream, its just I don't.]  
  
*But you did! It was really pretty. I mean the countryside was very green and there was horses and cows. And this little house with a white picket fence type of thing. And this woman had the dirty apron on from cooking and her food smelled so good. She was baking bread. And…*  
  
[Red! Stop!!]  
  
*Huh? What's wrong? Spike? Are you listening to me?*  
  
[Red, how did you know all that? Where did you find that out!]  
  
*What? I told you, you dreamt it. It was nice really, not something I would expect in your mind really.*  
  
Willow felt Spike take a long breath. She could feel him begin to shake a little bit.  
  
*Spike? Are you ok? What was that?*  
  
[Red, you didn't see a dream really. You saw my... my memories.]  
  
*Memories? You mean, that was your home?*  
  
[For a while yes. God, this binding thing is getting thick.]  
  
*I'm sorry Spike. I didn't mean to do it. I just thought it was a dream and you were projecting it so I watched it. Oh Goddess Spike I'm so sorry!*  
  
[It's not your fault luv. You go to sleep now. I'm going to leave you alone.]  
  
*But Spike, wait don't...*  
  
The connection ended with a painful snap.  
  
"...go..."  
  
~~  
  
End Part 10  
  
This is where I stopped for the second time. If anyone wants me to continue, ask. 


End file.
